Tetsuya Takemitsu
Tetsuya Takemitsu (岳光 テツヤ) is a demon type Celestial and a character appearing in Phantasmagnolia. Appearance Tetsuya wears a navy blue sweater vest and a white button up underneath, along with a navy blue tie underneath an oversized, white lab coat that reaches his knees along with yellow buttons on the sleeves. His pants and shoes are dark blue. His skin is pale - white in some lights - with blue-gray eyes. His dark blue hair is a choppy bob with a ponytail in the back wrapped with a dark navy blue bow, reaching his shoulders, and has navy horns that only slightly reach past his head. He also wears dark blue, square-rimmed glasses. Tetsuya has a demon tail with a yellow light-bulb at the end. Personality Tetsuya is said to be "quite uncharismatic", nothing noteworthy when it comes to bad aspects like most other demons, except for his bad anxiety. A nerd who loves the peace and quiet, but seems to have more to him than what's stated. He's seen to be flustered in one picture, and also seen scolding Albus for blowing a hole in the ceiling. Tetsuya has also sneaked to Earth, even thought that's against the Celestial law and without permission. Background Tetsuya is a sociologist that works in Sunsuhan Labs, along with many other demons. He is close friends with Satsuki Serizawa, having known him for a very long time, along with being there for a lot of Satsuki's old research. Though he remembers where all of Satsuki's resources are from long ago, he refuses to tell anyone. It is unknown why this is the case. He is the nephew of Lamia, though it is unknown who his parents are. Tetsuya is currently living on Earth with the shine maiden, Misaki. Relationships Tetsuya is said to have relationships with the following characters so far. Misaki The shine maiden he met on Earth and currently lives with, they seem to be on good terms. They are stated to be a ship called "MisaTetsu". Satsuki Serizawa Friends and coworkers who have known each other for a long time, and seem to be on good terms. Not much else is known about their friendship. Rosemary Coworkers. Not much else is known of their relationship. Lamia Tetsuya's aunt and coworker. Not much else is known of their relationship. Metis Coworkers. Not much else is known of their relationship. Uranus Not much is known of their relationship. Albus Pathonova Coworkers. Tetsuya has been seen annoyed with them from the interactions they have had so far. Not much else is known of their relationship. Trivia * On his Uchinokomato.me page, Tetsuya was originally stated to be 17. This was apparently an error of Pyo's part and was fixed as of May 2019. * Tetsuya's favorite flower is the hyacinth. * Tetsuya's favorite drink is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caff%C3%A8_mocha caffè mocha]. ** Speaking of mochas, Tetsuya has a caffeine addiction. * Tetsuya also must wear his glasses, or he will be blind. * He is one of the many canonly trans characters, being FtM. Gallery takemitsu.png f1a5d092eed8dd8f578b5851a8bfb75d.png demonz.png 23bec15a8e2ea392d7d7136ba755d0ed.png|Along with Aster, Natsuki, Daiki, and Adoline 658ed24c5e75895f79a74411071d88b5.png|With his hair down 88122c44cb98cdeb97f412d01630ab05.png d590df1b2d53319580b1c67def473b48.png da81d76c8e7534c5c138434ec99605c2.png 2fdfdb39514a0ae29201f7f95a2f3737.png|Old preview for the Stress mini-comic ASS.png|ASS Bd2dc8e62509ccc4b3e51dd2c9bca81e.png 86074fcd091b5369fcfd83c3a4b7aad4.png 10f2fc55096bbfaca5590ca922fda734.png blewaholeintheceilingdude.png|Blew a hole in the ceiling, dude 2941077a9c42dc4c0c562664b6789b9f.png youdontsmokehops.png|You don't smoke hops idontevenownasodastream.png|I don't even own a soda stream 026018bad61758e41eff0f836803a57f.png SUCKSUHAN Sucksuhan.png sucksuhan30.gif Stress Mini-Comic Stress3.png Stress4.png Stress5.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/tetsuya.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/116651 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Demons Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Sucksuhan Category:Trans